


Please picks up

by Little_pinky_fox



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, One-Sided Attraction, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_pinky_fox/pseuds/Little_pinky_fox
Summary: "Rogers I know you're still standing ... I'm sorry for everything, call me back."Maybe it's time to give up. But Tony doesn't want to die like this.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Please picks up

Tony barely stays awake. His vision is cloudy, his eyes close on their own, and every second is a struggle to stay conscious. He manages, however, to stand on his elbows, pushing his back against the cold wall of the Siberian bunker, letting out a groan of pain. He misses consciousness but with a jump of lucidity he realizes that he will not wake up if he lets himself go.

‘’JARVIS? (His voice is unrecognizable, irritated with vomiting, every breath is gurgling and blood bubbles burst from the corners of his lips, he feels like drowning) Baby, call Pepper please ''

The voice of his AI arises from the damaged speakers of the combination, sizzling and choppy, but still understandable:

"Mrs Potts is currently in a meeting, she has turned off her phone so as not to be disturbed. Would you like to leave a message?''

Tony stifles a sob. He tries to shake his head but contains himself, unwilling to aggravate his concussion, or even worse, to vomit again.

"No no, no time, call Bruce please."

* * *

17: 02 '' Brucie? I ... I have a problem, could you call back quickly? Thank you''

17: 04 '' Natasha? You hang faster usually ... Listen, I'm hurting ... could you come quickly? I am in Siberia, it quails. "

17: 05 '' Kid? Sorry you're at school but ... no forget, studies first'' 17: 05 "James, come get me please ... I'm hurting ... I cannot feel my legs anymore… scared"

17: 10 '' Cap? I know we're in bad terms now and all that stuff but ... Shit (greasy cough noise, sob) I ... I guess I could not go back to the tower. I ... could you? (The line hangs up) ''

17:11 "Bruce picks up please."

17: 12 "I'm sorry James, I wanted to be a best friend, forgive me"

17: 14 "Rogers I know you're still standing ... I'm sorry for everything, call me back."

17: 15 '' Pepper does not answer I ... I'm cold. Can you come back? I can accept Barnes if you want, I ... just do not leave me alone ''

17: 17 ‘’Steve? The combination went out it's just ... just my cellphone. There is no heating and I ... I'm very cold. But no more pain. Do you hear that? No pain at all ... ''

17: 19 "Hey Steve, I think ... I think ... I'm tired so you know, I think I'm going to sleep a little bit ... it would be really nice if you were there when I woke up."

17: 19 "Sorry I forgot to tell you but ... could you bring a plaid? We could snuggle by the fire ... this ... it would be ... really great. Just both, no more lies ''

17: 20 "James, I think ... I think I'm dying. Does it hurt? I ... I do not want to die. There are so many things that I could have done better just ... I could have been better. Best for you all. I hope ... that you forgive me. Tell Pepper that he's the best CEO in the universe. "

17: 21 '' Say Steve, do you like sushi? We could ... we could order to take away? I ... I dunno how to ... ask you? An appointment? I ... I was afraid that ... I disgusted you then ... I did not say anything but ... I like you a lot. "

17: 39 '' I hope it's hot in paradise. I'm waiting for you at the top, we can have a team dinner if that tells you. I think ... I'll drink a little bit. Not too much, promised. Just ... just enough to give me the ... the courage to tell you ... I love you. I am sorry. Really sorry. "

* * *

The helicopter landed in the snow, the propellers still rotating as a red-haired woman rushed out of the vehicle, followed closely by a team of doctors. They go down into the complex quickly, the lamps dimly illuminating the steel walls, bringing out sinister shadows.

Two floors down, they find a man slumped against a wall, a shield stained with blood firmly pressed against him, his cheeks stained with tears and his chest desperately motionless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Here is my first "real" (but short) fanfic. I'm french and it was a long time since I wrote something in english so i'm realy realy sorry if there is some strange sentences, all mistakes are mine.  
> Please let me know if you enjoy, give kundos or just tell me if you have a idea of plot/critics or everything.  
> Thank for reading !


End file.
